Dark Bull H145SD
Dark Bull H145SD '''is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and is owned by Benkei Hanawa. Special Moves List Full: Benkei's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS is '''Lustful Rock (ラーストフルロック, raasutofuru rokku) Bull Upper: Benkei's first finishing move is Bull Upper (ブルアッパー, Buru Appaa) Benkei first used this attack on Episode 4 (anime). Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack: Benkei's second finishing move is Wild Bull 16 Combo Attack (猛牛16連撃, Mougyuu Juuroku-rengeki), first used in the manga in chapter 10 (manga) Red Horn Upper: Benkei's second finishing move is Red Horn Upper (レッドホーンアッパー, Reddo Hoon Appaa), first used in Episode 16 (anime) Tornado Bull Upper]: Benkei's third finishing move is Tornado Bull Upper (トルネードブルアッパー, toruneedo buru appaa), first used in Episode 19 (anime) Maximum Stampede: Benkei's fourth finishing move is Maximum Stampede(最大スタンピード), first used in Episode 43 (anime) Face Bolt: Bull The face on this Beyblade depicts a Bull, which is represented by Taurus in the Zodiac symbols. It's colorong is slightly different from its MF counterpart. Energy Ring: Bull *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Bull's original release colour is red, and features a two-winged design with two small openings between each wing. It is the heaviest Clear Wheel with excellent weight distribution. This makes it one of the best choices for HWS based Defense and Stamina customizations. Fusion Wheel: Dark *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Dark has twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction. These protrusions are closely packed together with minimal space between each, resulting in an overall round shape. This shape hinders the Metal Wheel in two ways, as its protrusions are not pronounced enough to provide sufficient Smash Attack; while the perimeter is interrupted too frequently for sufficient Stamina. Additionally, its weight is distributed over too large a surface area, resulting in poor defensive capabilities. Track: Horn 145 *'Weight:' 4 grams *'Height:' 14.5 millimeters H145 has two wings with two various protrusions, representing the horns of a Bull surrounding its perimeter. These four points are meant to provide Smash Attack, and they do succeed on some levels. However, because the horns are so pronounced, and because the gaps between the wings are so wide, significant recoil is produced, especially when used in combination with small Metal Wheels that allow the Horns to extend well past the perimeter of the Wheel. While H145 may not be an entirely noteworthy part as far as competitive customizations go, it is still quite a fun part to play with. You can score many impressive KO's with the recoil it produces in the first few seconds of a battle, but at the same time, this recoil does work against you in some battles, causing a self-KO or if not, a severe loss of Stamina. Mold Variations H145 Track (second mold) *'Weight:' 4.3 grams H145 has two different molds. The first version's wings were not reinforced in anyway, so they were prone to breakages in some cases. The second mold which was brought into production a couple months after it was originally released rectified this problem by reinforcing the wings with a significant amount of plastic between the inside of the wings and the outside of the Track. This increased the weight of the Track to 4.3 grams, only .2 grams lighter than the second heaviest Track, GB145. The increased weight not only reduces breakages, but it also marginally helps reduce the recoil it produces. Bottom: Semi-Defense Tip Comparison: SD, D, and WD *'Weight:' 0.5 grams SD is the reason to buy this Beyblade. Just as the Semi-Flat Bottom has a sharper tip than Flat, so too does Semi-Defense when compared to Defense. Before the release of SD, D was the absolute best Stamina Bottom available, but SD quickly took over the top spot Other Versions *'Heat Bull D125WB' - Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Light Blue) *'Mad Bull C145HF' - Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Turquoise) *'Rock Bull WD145HF' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Navy) *'Flame Bull 105WB' - Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Powder Blue) *'Flame Bull 100F' - Faceoff: Lion Gale Force Wall (Painted Parts, Orange) *'Dark Bull H145SD' - Faceoff: Red Horn Uppercut(Painted Parts, Orange with black stripes) Gallery DarkBull.jpg|Dark Bull in the Game Bull_Anime.PNG|Dark Bull in the Anime MFB_Bull.png|Dark Bull's Beast DarkBullFirstMold.jpg|H145 Track (first mold) DarkBullSecondMold.jpg|H145 Track (second mold) Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei.jpg|Doji giving Dark Bull to Benkei Benkei holding Dark Bull.PNG|Benkei holding Dark Bull Storm Pegasus VS. Dark Bull.jpg|Dark Bull vs. Storm Pegasus Charge! Bull Power!.PNG|Dark Bull attacking Storm Pegasus Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Merchandise